


Sweet Treat

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Tadalistaforest bc Idk how else to name it [2]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Teen for Tadashi’s foul language, okay just for the foul language bc he ain't the only one that uses it, or so I am planning, seriously those whole series is going to be pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Uh... more fluff I guess? And a jealous Tadashi.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo have the second fic I wrote yesterday instead of studying. At least after I’ve finished it, I sat down to organic Chem so there’s that.  
> Hope someone enjoys it? And maybe leaves some kudos or comments? Please?
> 
> Oh and like with the previous one, I’m not gonna fight with formatting on tumblr.

“Pocky?”

Alistair furrows his brows as he stares at the box of sweet breadsticks in Forest’s lifted hand. “Yeah, I’ve tried those. Not this particular flavour though.”

“Me neither.” The girl shrugs, before shaking the box lightly until the contents clatter “wanna try it together?”

He gives an affirmative nod and she proceeds to rip off the foil and open the treat.

They’re sitting side by side on a couch in Forest’s room, a laptop with Netflix open standing on a small stack of books on Alistair’s side. It’s Friday evening and that means they have the whole weekend before them and can just enjoy some shows together, since all the school work is finished anyway. They’re still waiting for the third part of the group to show up though.

Finally, the girl pops the bag inside the box and pulls out a breadstick covered in pink coating with darker coloured spots, probably parts of blueberries if the describtion and picture on the front are any indication. She then tilts the box to offer the treat to the boy, who instead reaches for the one she’s holding.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Forest lifts a brow, watching how the boy’s face turns a darker shade.

“Playing the game?”

She blinks, her face heating up as she opens her mouth in surprise that soon turns into a giddy grin.

“Okay, wow, I didn’t even think of that and it’s _pocky_.”

Alistair replies with a laugh and then takes one end between his teeth. That end of course being the sweet part, the motherfucker.

“I actually forgot how _smooth_ you can be,” she comments and he shrugs, his cheeks gaining colour in response to that. And she smiles fondly before leaning in and biting on the other end. She brings up a hand and counts down from three to zero, when the munching begins.

It’s definitely not the easiest thing to eat a breadstick using mouth only but they’re still quick about it and it’s a matter of seconds before their lips meet in a kiss in the middle of the sweet.

“Tasty.”

“Mhmm,” Alistair hums when they break away and holy shit, that soft, kinda shy smile does things to the girl’s heart. And she is definitely _not_ okay, what the hell, just how mushy can you be for one person?? Heck, just how mushy can you be for _two_ people at once —

“Another one?” proposes the boy, a new Pocky in hand. He’s still redder than natural and it’s freaking adorable, sue her for the short giggle that she lets out before reaching for the breadstick.

“I get the coated side this time, though,” she says and he huffs out a laugh in response, but allows her to pluck the Pocky from his hand and put it in her mouth on the sweeter side.

“Thought you weren’t one to like a lot of sweets,” he comments and she shrugs then stills to make it easier for him to bite down one the other end.

“Jusf go for if, hofshof.”

Alistair bursts out laughing when the breadstick nearly falls out of the girl’s mouth as she tries to talk around it.

“ _Al_.” She whines at the same time as an offended “I can’t fucking believe it.” sounds from the door, startling the two out of the bubble they got themselves into.

The Pocky falls to Forest’s lap and she scrambles to catch it before it lands on the ground and breaks to pieces she’d have to clean up later.

“Tadashi!” Alistair grins over the girl’s head at the student body president who’s honest to god _pouting_. “Did the council meeting go well?”

“Yeah, you took longer than usual,” joins in Forest, while trying to untangle her legs from the blanket she’s thrown over them earlier to keep warm.

“Yeah, we just had to double check the paperwork for the two new companies willing to sponsor our events,” says the dark haired boy as he makes his way towards the two “but seriously? You were playing _Pocky game_ without _me_ ? How can you betray the only Japanese in this relationship like _that_?”

“Oh my god.” “You’re such a drama queen, babe,” the two burst out laughing at the same time, and when Tadashi scowls down at them from like a foot away, Alistair grabs his hand and practically flings him in between them. Then proceeds to kiss the life out of him.

“I can’t believe you just almost crushed your girlfriend to get to kiss your boyfriend,” wheezes Forest when the two part and the blonde dives for the laptop. He snorts at the comment while she presses herself to Tadashi’s side and lands a peck on the still dazed boy’s cheek.

She then accepts the laptop from Alistair’s extended arm and scrolls the page in search of a show to watch together as if nothing just happened.

While she does that, the blonde boy wraps both of his arms around Tadashi and presses his nose to the other boy’s neck while silently watching the girl search for a show.

“House of Cards anyone?” She finally stops on a title and Alistair snorts at the choice because _of course_ she would pick that when the biggest fan of the show amongst the three is still being pouty behind her.

“Kiss-ass,” he comments at the same moment Tadashi says “ _Absolutely_ ” and then there’s a sharp elbow aimed at his stomach. And alright, fine, he can forgive that, he guesses because the other two are laughing and he absolutely adores them.


End file.
